I will break him
by Shiana Desu
Summary: Zero is a young lordling, who hears about a pureblood male slave going up for auction. He already has two male slaves at home, but he wants one that he can break himself. Lots of R rated content, very kinky, but not excessively bloody. Yaoi. ZxKxAxA MxX
1. Chapter 1

Please note - Vampires in this story are not affected by light after they have been chipped, and only pureblood Vampires actually consume human blood

As the sun began to fade behind the rooftops of a large bustling town in a large market square people began to gather for the auction that was currently underway.

Dark red eyes surveyed the crowd of humans assembled in the marketplace, as the menacing albeit semi naked, figure was chained to the auction post, which was basically an iron pole that jutting out horizontally in the centre of the stage. Baring his non-existent fangs, the monster hissed threateningly at the crowd, causing the crowd's voice to raise a few octaves higher, not in fear, but in exhilaration. It had been four years since humans had defeated the vampires, and although many remained, mostly the servant class forced into slavery or put on displays at zoos, it was incredibly rare to come across an aristocratic vampire, but unfathomable to come across a pureblood, for the purebloods in the first few years after their defeat had been sentenced to execution.

The auctioneer casually began to ascend the stairs on the left side of the podium, using his long walking stick as more of a prop than using it for assistance. The vampire growled fiercely at the auctioneer, who had demanded two days prior that he was to have his fangs removed without antiseptic. The purebloods mouth was still slightly swollen from the painful removal of his fangs, and was seething in hatred for the man who did this to him. After his teeth had been removed he had been injected with a growth stinter, which as long as it was injected every 5 months, would prevent the regrowth of his fangs permanently, leaving the vampire no possible way of killing its prey, and slicing its throat open. This was one of the reasons he was unable to escape; now semi defenceless, apart from the fact that he was still groggy from the drugs.

Kaname had managed to keep hidden for almost four years, but he had made a mistake in taking that human, for unbeknownst to him vampire hunters had taken shelter in the small village, and before he knew it, Vampire hunters had released multiple electro bullets, which were basically a small device, fired from a gun, which upon impact caused an electric current to paralyse the target for a short period of time, and had subsequently captured him. The hunters had used a chip gun to insert an electric device into the left side of his collarbone. Kaname didn't remember much of the past few weeks, in between the torture, torment and seemingly endless drugging. He could understand where he was though, and his mind was clear enough to distinguish certain voices and smells around him.

Cold Amethyst eyes took in the Vampire on the podium; a small smirk forming on the young man's face. He couldn't believe his luck, he had head that the hunting society had caught a pureblood, and had come to investigate, and perhaps he may know the vampire for sale. Zero Kiryuu Stared at the vampire on the stage, his proud head held high even in a semi drugged state, long mattered brown hair swept back in the light chilly breeze of the evening. Zero decided in that instant, that he would buy the Vampire, for even though he did not recognise him, he was beautiful. Yes he would buy him, and he would enjoy breaking him.

Zero was incredibly rich, for during the war, he had killed Vampires mercilessly, and as the law dictated had claimed all their possessions placing all of the money into high interest accounts, so in his own right he was now a billionaire. He did not enjoy killing average Vampires, it was the purebloods he held a vendetta against. Purebloods had killed his family and his adopted sister. Yes this slave would feel all the pain that he wished to inflict on the pureblood kind.

Zero spotted a mature bidding assistant, one who looked experienced. He didn't wish for the slave to know who had brought him, because as far as he was concerned the pureblood turned slave would only need to know him as Master. Zero walked up to the auction assistant, and smiled at him, drawing his attention.

A young man approached me, he looked young, but his eyes displayed wisdom beyond his years. He was dressed in a fine black suit, white silk shirt with ruffles around the collar, which undoubtedly meant that he was from the higher point of society. This was to be expected, for over the past week there had been a lot of talk over this particular slave, and the stories that followed. The young man had reached me and now stood in front of me. He was by no means a short man, but not tall either. I took a deep calming breath. "How can I assist me 'lord?" The silver haired man smiled at me, and in a disinterested tone stated that he wished to buy the slave currently on stage, for whatever the price. My eyes widened, I stammered back that the bidding could well go over five hundred thousand silvers, but he just smiled in reply, and said that money was not a matter. He then handed me his bidding card and personal card, told me to have the slave delivered at ten the next day and walked off into the shadows. I grunted. As long as I got paid it didn't matter. Time crept slowly over the next few minutes, as I struggled to the front of the crowd, and the bidding commenced.

The bidding rose quickly, and I lost my nerve, it had reached 1.5million, and I was unsure if the gentleman wished to pay that much, "1.5 million, going once! Going twice!" Just as the Auctioneer was about to sell, I forced my bidding card into the air , "2 MILLION!", "Sold to bidder 7017 for 2 million!!!" the auctioneer cried, slamming his cane down on the wooden deck immediately, obviously pleased with this sum. With a big grin on my face I went to the back of the auction block, and gave them the bidding card, telling then my assistant bidding number. They then scanned the bidding card, subsequently tearing it up so it could not be used by anyone again, and printed out receipts. I then told them he was expected at ten tomorrow. I thanked them, and then I hurried back to my post, still grinning from ear to ear, I had just earned over ten thousand silvers.

I glowered at all the humans who bid on me, but alas, that did nothing to slow the bidding, so I tuned out. I closed my eyes, and went into my mind, remembering before the war. I came to when I heard a bidder shout out 2 million though, and startled by the nearness of the cry, I opened my eyes, and glared at the man below the stage. He was obviously not wealthy by his clothing, so he must be one of those humans sent to represent the rich. Suddenly I felt my chains being unattached from the post, and hissed at the men who dragged me off stage, and then took me to tents out back. I was chained eagle in one of the tents, and hosed down and roughly dragged outside, forced into an iron cage then chained to its base. I didn't pay attention to the time, but by the moon I estimated it was about two hours before they came for me, injecting another dose of some drug into my system before my cage was covered with an off smelling leather tarp, and hoisted onto a truck to be driven away to someplace they properly cleaned and clothed... Vampires. The next fourteen hours passed by slowly in a hazy blur.

The drive home was uneventful. I paid gave the taxi driver my card, and told him to bill my sectary, he nodded politely and drove off. I felt slightly fatigued, as I climbed the fine stone stairs leading to my two story home, designed in the 17th century gothic style. I pulled out my keys and inserted a black one into the lock turning it before removing it and pushing open the door which squeaked loudly, I flinched at the noise. I needed to get one of my slaves to fix it soon.

I have around 6000 words written for this story at the moment, please review if you want me to continue. I promise lost of kinky... you know what.


	2. Chapter 2

Please note that from today I will be updating this story at least 2 times a week. Oh also beware, I find foot fetish's amusing, so I like to write about them sometimes, which will become clear in later chapters.

"MASTER YOUR HOME" was the horrified cry that greeted Zero a moment later as a man peaked around the corner, and then ran to stand in front of him bowing low. Zero felt slightly confused, the particular Vampire slave in question had never spoke in such a way to him. A swift movement brought him out of his thought, as the other slave entered the room and knelt at his feet, head lowered. "Master Zero, we beg your forgiveness", the slightly older and taller of the two vampires said quietly, motioning his younger cousin into a kneeling position. Zero sighed again, "What have you both done now?" Aido, the younger of the two, although they were both 22, looked as if he was about to say something, thought the better of it and lowering his head, and leaning forward kissed the toe of my black leather boot. "Akatsuki?" "Yes Master?" "What did you both do?" Akatsuki looked at the floor, while twitching nervously. "Uhh, you see master… I was washing the dishes and Aido was drying and …" Akatsuki Stopped talking at this point, as I closed my eyes. "I hope it is all cleaned up by now Akatsuki." "Master, please… we are almost finished cleaning, if you could just give us another ten minutes…" "How long have you been cleaning for slave!?" Zero said in a strained voice. Aido coughed, and Zero sighed, "What is it Aido?" "We… Haven't been cleaning that long Master." "Fine, Aido go back to cleaning." The two slaves looked up at me then, eyes wide. "Are you angry Master?" Akatsuki carefully asked eyes adverted from my face. "I will be if you don't leave the subject!" "Sorry again Master" Akatsuki said humbly. I raised my hands to my head, and began to rub my temples. "Aido must I repeat myself?" Aido looked as if he was going to say something, but instead rose and hurried out of my sight. Akatsuki had lowered his head again. "Akatsuki," "yes master?" "Go and fetch me a bottle of wine, and tell Aido that I want you both up in my main study in 10 minutes." "As you wish Master." Akatsuki rose then, bowed, and left the room swiftly following Aido to the kitchen. I then walked to the other side of the room, and into my main study.

Opening the door, I strolled into a dark mahogany furnished room, with dark red velvet curtains shut against the light, and bookshelves framing the walls. In the centre of the room there was a large circle shaped crimson rug, upon which close to the wall a large desk that faced the dark marble fireplace stood. Closer to the fire place, but still upon the rug, was a roman lounge, framed by two recliners, placed on either side. Next to the Roman lounge, closer to the fireplace, was a small table that I usually kept my beverages on whilst reading. I surveyed the scene before me, nothing seemed out of place, the books lining all the walls seemed undisturbed and the fire was burning brightly thanks to Akatsuki who I had ordered to keep the fire fed. I settled myself down onto the Roman lounge, closed my eyes and rested.

"At once Master." I bowed once more and hastily retreated back down the servant's corridor towards the kitchen, incredibly relieved that he had not decided to investigate the matter further; otherwise we would have been caught out. I finally reached the kitchen, and pushing open the door, took in the sight in front of me. Aido was just finishing cleaning the table, which had been covered in blood a few minutes ago. I told Aido Zero's message, and asked him to grab a glass.

"Aido, Master wants us both in the study now, grab a wine cup for me please?" I stared after Akatsuki as he went into the above ground cellar, then went to the cupboard and grabbed a crystal wine glass, as Akatsuki found a nicely aged wine on the rack and reappeared. We both hurriedly checked each other for spots of blood. Simultaneous nods of approval followed, and we both left the kitchen, Akatsuki leading. As we arrived at the study, Akatsuki whispered silently "whatever you do, don't touch his skin directly, he will feel the bloods warmth!!!"

The sound of a quiet knock brought me back to. "Enter" I said in a bored voice, devoid of any emotion. The door silently swung open, and I heard two pairs of feet enter, one after the other. My eyes stayed closed as I listened to their foot falls, one came to stand at my head and placed what I supposed to be a glass on the table, while the other went to the foot of the couch, and knelt down on the floor. I released a long tired sigh. "Pour" I said, as I opened my eyes, staring at the face of Akatsuki, who at that moment was opening the wine bottle, which was one of my favourites. Something was defiantly up. Ever since I arrived home, they had been acting fishy, Akatsuki usually acted with more defiance, while Aido looked guilty, and plus, Akatsuki never brought me my favourite wine, unless I gave a direct order, usually settling for one of the more distasteful brands I had in stock. I shrugged the thought off, I would consider it later. Akatsuki poured me a glass of wine with skill that only one with much practise could perfect.

Akatsuki handed Master his glass, carefully avoiding contact with his hand, I saw Master give him an appraising look, which immediately caused me to tense up. Master noticed, and turned his head to stare at me as he took a delicate sip of the wine, which looked so similar to the meal that I had just partaken of in the kitchen. I felt his eyes boring into my own over the glass, and I lowered my head, breaking the calculating gaze that caused me so much guilt. "Permission to speak Master?" I questioned demurely. Zero nodded. "May I remove your boots Master, to make you more comfortable?" Again the Master nodded, watching my every move. Akatsuki just stood there, face blank, holding the bottle of wine one hand underneath, the other by the neck. As I knelt up Master placed his right foot on my shoulder, so I could pull the other boot off easier, and then reversed feet, so I could remove the other. I placed each boot on the left hand side, out of the way of the fire, and the Master's view.

I lounged comfortably on top of the recliner, watching Aido as he nervously sat in front of me. A smirk formed on my face as an idea crept into my head. "Aido?" "Yes Master?" "I want you to remove my socks." He looked gleeful "As you wish Master." "with your teeth." Aido raised his head to stare at me then, face pale. There was silence for about 5 seconds, as I stared blankly into his crystal blue eyes.

"with your teeth". I stared at Master. Oh god I dearly wanted to, but if I did that he would defiantly notice the warmer than usual feel of my skin, and Akatsuki would get into trouble!

"Are you disobeying me Aido?" I said quietly. Aido broke eye contact, and bowed his head. "Stand up Aido, now." Aido silently rose to his feet. "Strip." Aido hesitated for a second, but knew that he had already pushed me too far, and proceeded to remove his shirt, then pants. As I unbuckled my belt and tugged it off. Aido cast off his clothes, standing in nothing but his white underwear, and placed them out of my view. I passed my empty glass to Akatsuki, and continued to stare at Aido, standing semi naked in front of me. Something was amiss… My eyes widened. I felt my heart beat quicken in anger, both vampires standing stiffly, as they sensed my wrath. In a deathly quiet voice I told Akatsuki to strip and stand next to Aido. Akatsuki quickly moved to obey.

I stood naked in front of Zero, as he compared me silently to Aido whilst reclining on that fucking couch. Silently would be an understatement, his breathing was rough, and harsh, and his heart pounded angrily. I watched as Zero closed his eyes and watched as he counted silently to twenty. Finally he choked out in a strangled voice, "Where the fuck, are your collars." If possible, I went white. Aido whimpered, leaving me to explain, which was wise, because he would just blabber like a fool before his God. I opened my mouth to speak, but he raised his hand to stop me. I closed my mouth. Zero was now beyond words. WE HAD BEEN SO CAREFUL DAMMIT!!! FUCK!! I wished I never mentioned the stupid fucking idea to Aido, FUCK. Now because of that fucking meal our body had become warm, and would stay so for another hour. We were in so much trouble.

I could not believe what I was seeing. I had forbidden the two to remove their collars without my permission, the only time they could remove them without permission is when they ate. I lifted up a hand, and beckoned Akatsuki forward. His usually blank face crumpled, leaving fear, as he slunk forward, and fell to his knees next to my couch. I reached out, and touched his cheek. It was hot. My hand immediately drew back, and a loud crack echoed throughout the room. Akatsuki stayed silent, although it undoubtedly felt like his face was on fire. I looked up to glare at Aido, as he whimpered again at my anger, before prostrating himself next to the kneeling Akatsuki.

"How did you get it?!?" I demanded angrily of my two slaves. Akatsuki, who always took the lead in these situations, began to speak without looking up at me. "We were hungry Master, not that we are ungrateful for what you provide for us… it's just…" "YOU WERE HUNGRY!?! I FEED YOU BETTER THAN MOST COULD EVER DREAM OF!!!" I yelled at Akatsuki, as I swung myself into an upright position. I took a few deep breaths, as Akatsuki lowered himself beside Aido into a prostration position, legs tucked under his chest, forehead touching the floor at my feet, with his hands placed together in front. They both almost looked identical in posture, except Akatsuki being taller took up more room.

Forcing myself to continue to take deep breaths, I bid Akatsuki to continue. "We were desperate for fresh, hot blood Master, and I suggested to Aido that we go and find something to eat… And then… We brought a goat, from down the road with your silver Master, please have mercy on Aido Master, it was my idea!!" I almost laughed in relief. Thank God they had not stolen, I would have had to go to the authorities and explain myself, and then fight to keep them. I groaned, not only did I have to train a rabid slave, but I had to discipline these two as well.


	3. Chapter 3

"Both of you stand up." Instantly they elegantly rose to their feet, heads bowed submissively in an attempt to appease me. "Aidou, go and prepare a bath, put sandalwood oil in it, and return my boots. Kain, clean this room immediately, put the cloths in the laundry the wine in the fridge, I watched as the pairs shoulders slumped in resignation to their fate, quickly covered up with a deep bow, as I sat up I pulled off my socks and threw them along with my belt on the floor at Kain's feet, rose and pattered out of the Study, a scowl on my face as I made my way up the marble staircase to my personal chambers.

I didn't speak to Kain as I quickly gathered up Masters boots, and hurried out of the room after him. I walked quickly in his wake, and followed him into his chambers. The bathroom was in the room next to this one.

I watched Master go to his leather couch with his laptop out of the corner of my eye as I placed his boots carefully back in the large storage cupboard hidden behind a large tapestry of Japan hanging on the wall. The first time Master had told me to put his boots away I had carelessly thrown them into the cupboard unaware Master was watching me. I learnt quickly to treat Masters possessions with just about as much respect as I began to treat Master himself.

As I bent over, I felt Masters eye's on me. I pushed out my ass, the thin white cotton showing the curves of my ass. I giggled as I heard him get up and walk over to me. I had put the boots in place by now, but I stayed where I was, and felt a terrible thrill of at the feeling of Masters warm hand on my spine. I hummed in response to his gentle touch, eager to please him.

My hand slowly glided down Aidou's smooth cream back, and I had to hold back a laugh as I felt a hum rack his body. "I haven't paid much attention to you both lately have I my pet, perhaps that's why you both have been so naughty." I crooned to him, before withdrawing my hand from his back, to which he sighed softly. I smirked as he hesitantly straightened, closed the cupboard door silently letting the tapestry drop and sauntered into the bathroom. As I sat back on the couch I heard the water start running in the next room. I unlocked my laptop, and in a few minutes quickly finished reprogramming both Kain's and Aidou's control chips so that they could not leave the perimeter of the house without a high current of electricity shocking them with increasing intensity the further they got from the house. I checked my email for the receipt of purchase for the new slave and using the chip code, changed the access password and assigned the same effects that my other two slaves had programmed in their chips. I clicked out of the page and went to view my emails from work. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, and Kain shortly entered at my command. I looked at him expressionlessly and turned my head back to my work.

I stood at the door to Zero's personal chambers, raised my hand and knocked on the door, turning the knob to cross the threshold when I heard the barked "enter". I closed the door behind me, and then stared straight at Zero, who just looked at me blankly.

I felt slightly betrayed, although I had no reason to expect a smile, but I was obviously not even deserving of a scowl. Zero pointed at his feet and turned his attention back to his computer. I silently obeyed, going to the couch, and knelt down at his feet eyes trained on his bare toes in distaste as he sat reading something on his laptop. It was not like his feet were ugly, far from it, the gene pool blessed him with delicate toes, perfectly rounded toenails and well, they were just perfect, like his hands. Basically I just really disliked feet.

I knelt there for a while, listening to the sound of the bath filling in the next room and the tapping of Masters finger's on the keyboard. Minutes passed until Aidou re-entered the bedroom, and knelt next to me as Zero had trained us to the very day that he had purchased us as a pair four months ago, which was not quite a feat because by then I was mostly broken, and Aidou was shattered by the particularly sadistic master before Zero. I sat there on the floor musing about the Master.

He was nowhere near as cruel as any of our previous masters, especially the last master. Our last master kept us chained at all times as we were forced to work 17 hours in a 24 hour day, and we were constantly beaten. Aidou was the weakest physically in the group, and the old bastard would deal out the worst abuse he could think of to Aidou. Aidou became a shadow of his former self, but that all changed when Master brought us.

Master actually fed us real animal blood, not that horrible fake stuff, and only punished us when we actually deserved it. He did not demand much from us in return, just obedience, reasonable house work and only rarely asks for a blowjob, never our bodies. He was… I hated to say it, an ideal Master. I felt slightly guilty, I owed Zero everything for what he has done for us, he gave us the closest thing to freedom that we could hope for, he is fair, and he doesn't hurt Aido or I any more than necessary like the others did. I knew Master only really disliked purebloods, I could tell when he watched TV. He would get this angry sneer upon his face. It made both Aidou and I uncomfortable.

The bath was full so I turned the water off, made sure there were fresh towels available, and then got a handful of dried rose petals and scattered them across the water. Master loved roses, but only the red ones. I took a smell of the room, and it smelt wonderful! The Master would be very pleased. I made sure the bath heater was on, so the water would stay hot until the Master wished to use it. Taking one last look around the white marble bathroom to make sure everything was right, I paused as I saw a drop of water on the side of the large spar like bath. I reached out and quickly wiped it off, Master was fanatical about the smallest things. Satisfied, I left the bathroom and went into the Masters bedroom, going straight over to Kain and kneeling next to him. I shivered slightly. I trusted Master, but the fear that previous masters taught to me would take time to erase. My head came up as did Kain's when suddenly master closed his laptop placing it to the side and took a deep breath.


	4. Chapter 4

"I brought a new slave this evening, he is a pureblood and will be arriving tomorrow at ten." Silence obviously met this statement, neither wanting to push me further, so I continued. "Neither of you are to talk to the slave at all, help or communicate with him in anyway unless I tell you otherwise. I expect full obedience in this matter, as I do with anything else I tell you." I smiled grimly and continued. "Because both of you could not abide by the rule of not killing, I will whip both of you in turn, but I will be lenient, because you did not steal the animal. If you had I would have whipped you both bloody." I snarled at them. Aidou was quick to lean forward and press kisses to the surface of my feet, while somehow managing to praise my kindness and mercifulness, while Kain just muttered a simple "Thank you Master" I smiled at them both, Aidou was so adorable, while Kain was just as cute by his attempts to be in control of the situation. I knew Kain acted like a disobedient slave, but he was beginning to open up to me.

I stood up and walked over to a chest of draws, and reaching into the bottom one removed a meter long stick covered in black leather. At the tip of the stick was a thin, smooth black leather loop, which was surprisingly painful to be whipped with. The bottom of the stick had a hand strap and a comfortable rubber to grip. Turning back to the Vampires, I told them to stand, turn around and look. Both did as told, and looked slightly more relieved when they saw that I would be using the paddle whip. "Go directly to the laundry and put your underwear in the basket, put your god dammed collars back on then go to the study. Don't speak to each other. You both better get there before I do." Both slaves bowed and hurried from my room. I smirked as I left and caught a glimpse of Kain as he ran down the stairs behind Aidou. I slowly walked down the hall, then even slower down the stairs. I stopped by the kitchen, and had a glass of water and a biscuit, then leisurely continued on to the study. I had kept them both waiting at least ten minutes to my amusement, finally entering the study that had its doors open.

I sat there tense, my orange hair messy as usual, and my hazel eyes trained on the carpet. Aidou and I were both kneeling in front of the Masters mahogany desk, hands behind our backs. The surface of the desk was lined in dark brown leather, kept in place by brass studs embedded in the wood, and currently cleared. Master only ever whipped us in this room, because the Master only ever came here to either work, lecture us, or just rest, while we came here to be disciplined or service the Master in some manner. I was glad Master only disciplined us in this particular room, more for Aidou's sake, because when we were summoned here we had some sort of idea what would occur. In Aidou's case, he knew he was safe in the rest of the house and could relax. I fixed my posture when I heard the slap of Masters feet against the wooden floor outside the room, and I sensed Aidou do the same. I hoped he wouldn't tell me to kiss his feet, He seemed to enjoy my discomfort at times.

I straightened as I heard Master approach, opening my eyes to stare at the floor resolutely. Master quickly got closer, and eventually his feet appeared in my line of vision, then rose higher as he sat upon the top of the desk, feet dangling near both Kain's and my face's. I forced myself to relax as much as I could in the position I was in.

I sat atop the table, and gazed down at my pets kneeling on the rug at my feet. God I loved seeing them naked at my feet, wearing nothing but a soft black leather collar signifying my ownership of them. Stretching out one foot I ruffled Kain's hair with it, internally laughing as I imagined his rage at being touched like that. Kain hated touching peoples feet, or in general being near them. Aidou on the other hand, seemed to have a foot fetish. I removed my foot from Kain's head, and stretched out the other one to Aidou, who turned his face to the side and kissed the arch. Drawing my foot back after a few moments, I began to lecture them both on exactly why they were being punished, which was simply they killed an animal without my permission, and they had stolen silver from me. Finally after a fourteen minute lecture according to the wall clock, I stood up and told Aidou to bend over the desk. I told Kain to stand on the side, and to watch.

I shook as Master ordered me to bend over the desk, but I obeyed, and flattened my front onto the desktop. Master walked around to my head, and opened a draw, pulling out a pair of hand cuffs, and then cuffed my hands behind my back. Master then asked if I needed a gag. I said yes, because we both know that I would beg, and then Master would feel bad, even though I brought this upon myself. Master was fair, and I trusted him completely. I opened my mouth and a ball gag was fitted onto my head. Master patted my head affectionately and walked back behind me and picked up the whip, and then stroked my bare bottom with his soft, warm hand. Finally the Master told me he would begin, and began to count down from five.

"2, 1" SMACK! I waited for five seconds while Aidou wiggled and groaned through the gag. As the second landed I counted out loud 2. By the eleventh Aidou was crying and slobbering all over my desk, I whipped him once more, and then it was finally over. I told Kain to go and fetch a bowl filled with water and four soft cloths, and he ran to do my bidding. I unlocked Aidou's gag and then cuffs, as he sobbed openly on the desk. Kain reappeared and gave me a damp cloth, and with another cleaned the table and the whip that I left there as I walked over to an arm chair, sat down, and called Aidou to me. He limped over to me, and then sunk to his knees at my feet onto the soft rug. I reached down and took his face in my hand, and cleaned his face with it. When I finished Aidou continued to stare up at me with his big blue eyes, and I reached out to comb the wet hair from his face. I let my hand rest there comfortingly for a few moments, before telling Aidou to stand up and take the bowl with the cloths in it from Kain and stand against the wall. I got up also, but I went to the desk and wiped down the ball gag before placing it and the cuffs back into the drawer then hung the used cloths over the back of the chair.


	5. Chapter 5

I motioned for Kain to lie across the desk, to which he hesitatingly obeyed, struggling to keep a straight expression on his face. "Do you need a gag Kain?" I asked him with a slight smile on my face knowing his pride would never allow it. "No thank you master" the Beautiful Vampire replied. I raised an eyebrow at his unexpectedly polite reply, usually I would have received just a blunt no. "You will receive fifteen lashes Kain, because you were the instigator in this affair. This will never be repeated." I did not wish for an answer, so I followed up the sentence by telling him he was to count out loud each stroke. I knew this would annoy him but that was just another part of his punishment. Kain had to be treated more sternly than Aidou, because he held sway over his younger cousin, and should know better than to act the way he did.

"You will count each stroke, and thank me for it afterwards understood?" I lay there angry for a second before replying stiffly. "Yes Master you are understood"."Good, then on the count of three, 1, 2, THWAK!" I jumped at the impact, hissing slightly at the painful sting of the lash, but quickly said in an even tone, "One, Master".

At each lash that I administered, Kain hissed quietly, withering slightly on the desk by the twelfth. On the fifteenth his voice had risen to a shout as he yelled out the final number. He lay panting as I moved to rest the whip against the desk, and Aidou stood whimpering in the corner. I clicked my fingers and Aidou tenderly walked towards me, offering the wet cloth. I took the cloth, and lay it across Kain's red ass. Kain let out another hiss as the cold cloth touched tender flesh, but relaxed slightly as I began to run my hand over his back. "Good boy Kain" I crooned at him, while moving over to the couch and sitting, as he followed me, head down, one hand holding the cloth to his ass, and knelt next to me, head in my lap. I told Aidou to put the bowl on the desk and join us, and he moved to oblige.

Both slaves were now kneeling on either side of me, heads on either knee as I rubbed my hand through their hair. A soft smile formed on my lips at their likeness to dogs after a whipping, crawling to their master for comfort and forgiveness.

Master ran a soothing hand through my hair, and even though my bum hurt really bad (man could Master wield a whip!) I found some comfort in his caress, as I am sure Kain did also. We sat with Master quietly while he ran his hand through our hair, and finally after a long time he stood up and patted us both on the head, and walked to the door. Both Kain and I managed to say at the same time just as he reached the door exactly the same thing to Masters amusement.

"Thank you Master!" I heard my words mirrored by Aidou and had to keep from smiling, although that did not prevent the Master from laughing, and a giggle to escape Aidou's lips. I found myself smiling, and for once I let myself. Finally Master left, and went up to his bedroom to presumably have a bath. Aidou and I got up and shared a few words as we went to the kitchen, returned the bowl and then took the cloths to the laundry. We then both went and took a shower together, and clothed ourselves in our flannelette pyjamas, mine was a dark red and Aidou's was a dark blue, we both had matching slippers. Master did not believe in us walking around the house barefoot like most Masters, he preferred us to wear light cotton slippers to keep our feet warm. We both left the warm room we shared and went to the Masters large bedroom, and knowing Master would not mind, we proceeded to sprawl on the large furry, warm red rug that the bed sat on atop a raised area of the room.

I sighed as I sank into the hot water prepared by Aidou, and relaxed for a while as the sandalwood worked to ease the strained muscles in my shoulders and back. I would need to be at my best tomorrow when the new slave arrived, he would need an iron hand to correct any miss deeds. I mused about the new slave. I knew I already felt very attracted physically to him, perhaps I would train him as my whore. Yes, I think that I will. Aidou and Kain found love in each other's arms, so they would be more than pleased to know that I intended to use this slave as my bitch. Anyway, they were both trained as house slaves not pleasure slaves, and were just as happy to be cleaning the halls and preparing my food rather than sucking my cock, massaging me or bathing me.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked up and nudged Kain as master entered the room, apparently having dried off in the bathroom, his dry body fully exposed to us. I made a move to get into a position of subservience, but master waved me back to casual, so I just lay there and admired his slight but well-muscled frame, and as he turned away to put his boxers on my gaze was driven to various small scares gained from his youth, of which Kain and I made no attempt to discover their meaning. Master finished putting on his night time attire, black silk boxers and a loose dark purple singlet, and strolled over to the base of the bed, walking between us both and sitting on the end, feet on the floor.

I sat there silently for a few minutes, thinking about what time I should get up in the morning, and decided on 8:30. "Sit up both of you", I said to the two slaves reclining at my feet, to which they both rose and knelt so that they did not put too much pressure on their still sore bottoms. "Wake me up at 8:30 tomorrow, and don't forget to prepare the correction room where he will be staying until I find his behaviour fit to roam the house. Now go to bed." They both looked up and met my eyes, Aidou smiling stupidly while Kain merely inclining his head mildly. They both hurriedly exited my chambers turning off the light on the way out, leaving me to rest. I got under the covers and mused.

Aidou and I arrived back at our room, and immediately threw off his slippers and plunged into the bed, yawning as he did so. Vampires need to sleep just like any other being. I chuckled quietly to myself, turned off the light, setting the alarm for 7am and then joined him in the king sized bed, snuggling up to his warm body. Aidou gave a mock purr as he blended against my body, and I kissed him on the neck, whispered goodnight went to sleep.

I lay there under the covers in my bed. I had been just lying here for two hours now. Every 30 minutes or so my hand would lash out from beneath the covers and drag my mobile (or cell as some call it) into the dark forbidden realm my body cohabited. Glaring at the time I banished my mobile to the side table, and turned over.

"Master its 8:30... Master? Master? Massstterr?" I whined kneeling on the rug next to Master, while tugging on the edge of a sheet that Master lay under. "Ok, Ok, I am getting up" Master moaned back, and pulled back his sheets slowly and with much effort rolled from his side to a sitting position. I took the opportunity to place slippers on Masters feet, and to inform him that his breakfast was ready.

I looked down blearily at Aidou and slowly stood up, going straight to the bathroom to relieve my bladder and wash my face. I checked my face, assessing my pale blemish free skin and my wide light purple eyes framed by a puffed up cloud of white hair. I went back into my room and allowed Aidou to dress me in a white dress shirt, black pants and black dress shoes. Aidou added a black sleeveless vest to top off the outfit, and brushed my hair down into a styled fashion. I rose and thanked him, and told him to come with me and eat his breakfast also. He grinned and followed me out of my room, down the hall and down the stairs into the front hall. We passed my closed study and went into the dining room where my breakfast had been served, Kain waited patiently behind the head chair of the table, and pulled it out slightly at my approach tilting his head down slightly in reverence as I took my place. Aidou on the other hand scurried past me to the kitchen and hid. Kain placed a napkin on my lap and wiped my hands with a hot towel. And then began his retreat also to the kitchen where Aidou and he would have their breakfast together at the table in there. "Kain?" I suddenly questioned, who immediately spun back around and came to my right side. "Yes Master?" he queried a little tensely, unsure of this breaking of our normal rituals. "You are both to join me for breakfast this morning. Hurry up." "Yes Master". I felt a small laugh bubble up in my chest at the confused look on his face as he retreated to the kitchen.

"Master wants us both to eat with him". I informed Aidou with as straight an expression as I could manage. "Really?" Aidou questioned me nervously. "Yeah, so you better grab your bag and I will grab mine I guess". Aidou looked at me smugly. "Already got them dear," he said with a smirk, pointing at the two bags on the counter table. I gave a small bark of laughter, and grabbed the bags, pushing one into his hand and pushed him out of the kitchen into the lair of the beast, who had apparently started eating the meal I had prepared for him.

It had been at least 4 months I had owned these two now. 3 Months since I had let Kain start making my breakfast, and I was quite pleased with his improvements in meal making. I decided it was time to allow them to eat with me, not only because I believed that their punishment last night pushed them to a new level of obedience, but because I just wanted the company whilst eating. A short burst of laughter brought me out of my silent musing as Aidou and Kain re-entered the room and came to a halt next to me. I instructed them to sit either side of me and to commence drinking the blood from their plastic sacks.

Breakfast went quite well I believe. Kain and Aidou relaxed after five minutes or so, and we conversed about their duties today, lunch and dinner. I told them they would not be needed for the better half of the afternoon, or this evening so they could spend the time as they pleased. I knew what they would spend their time doing, and I had to try to pretend I did not notice the subtle glance that Aidou threw Kain. I finished up, and told them I expected them to join me also for lunch, before reminding them of the due arrival of the drugged slave in 15 minutes or so, and they assured me the holding cell was prepared. I went upstairs and cleaned my teeth before going back down to my study. I sat down in my large leather chair at my desk which had my work laptop on it, and glanced at the time on a clock across on the far wall. It was five to ten, so I had five minutes to burn. Easy. I turned on my laptop. I started tapping my fingers impatiently on the hard wood desk while waiting the mere 30 seconds it took for my laptop to start up. The screen blinked into action and I entered my insanely overdone password. When the computer finally was loaded and ready for use, I went into the camera section, and turned on the hidden camera in the holding cell, and had it being recording.

The holding cell or extreme punishment room was located through the kitchen, there was two doors in the kitchen, one led to the cellar, and stock room, and the other led to the cell. There was a stone stairway that descended about a meter, and then you were in a room that was fairly large. On the side closest to the door there was a plain shower head coming from the wall with shampoo and the sort there and a few towels. Under the showerhead was a set of iron rings attached to both the floor and wall, which were used to tie an unruly slave into a standing or kneeling position, so someone could wash him or perform an enema on him. There was also a tap so a hose could be used. Next to the water area on the wall is a large chest filled with toys and punishment devices, and a cupboard that contains an assortment of whips, canes and paddles. In the far corner from the stairs is a holding cell, basically a 2 by 2 square meter holding cell made of iron bars like a prison. This cell had a large cushion and a few blanket to go with it. Across from the cell is a bare wall with iron rings on it to hold a slave during a whipping, and a certain favourite large toy of mine which I will mention later. There is also a comfortable fold up chair available for my convenience, and a small bar with an assortment of cocktail ingredients available for my pleasure. I enjoyed sipping on a glass of brandy or scotch in between punishments or during, because it makes the slave feel all the more angry, useless and vulnerable.


	7. Chapter 7

A knock on my study door brought me out of my pleased musing, and Kain entered saying my slave had arrived. With a pleased grin I closed my laptop and stood, walking out of the study and into the hall where Aidou stood with the door closed. He knew not to invite slave holders into my home. A few more steps took me to the door, and with a simple elegant flick of my wrist I motioned for Kain to open the door. The door screeched. I groaned, made another mental note that that had to be fixed.

Everything was so blurry. My eyes could not focus on anything, nor could my brain make out what was in front of me. I felt myself dragged from the cage I was in, and then I was supported by someone who dragged me a way, dropped me on the ground and then the person banged on something. He then said some words to the person on the other side before the door opened again. There was some loud chatter, before I was hoisted up into strong warm arms. I felt myself being carried and others moving around me, and then I was put down on the ground. I heard a loud clang, and just lay there for a while on this soft thing I was on, before drifting off to sleep.

What else could I say? I was disappointed that they had drugged him so heavily. I had opened the door to find him dumped, yet luckily clothed on the ground next to some sleazy looking scum hired by the slaver to deliver him, and I was mad. I had paid a lot to get this slave, and he dared to just dump him on the ground. I immediately bent over and pulled the slave into my arms, and said a few nasty things to the hired hand, kind of glad he didn't hold the vampire that long, and stepped back into the house easily carrying the light vampire in my arms. The door was swung closed into the face of the hand by Kain, before he turned to ask if I needed assistance. I told him I was fine, just that he would open all the doors for me on the way. Kain led the way and I went all the way down to the cell and placed him on the cushion. I then placed a blanket over him. I did not need him getting sick. Even Vampires can get sick. I reached out to the godlike vampire, and brushed the hair back from his face and removed his old collar replacing it with my own. The collar could not be taken off by the wearer, only another could remove it. I locked the cage door, and walked out of the room, Kain had not even entered the room, and I closed the door on the way out. I went straight back to my study desk, and began working on some business proposals, with the cell cam in the corner so I could watch over my new slave, until I was interrupted by Aidou delivering my lunch. I told him that he and Kain could eat elsewhere, but we would defiantly eat dinner together.

The next morning I got a business call, and went away on a business trip for 6 days, leaving instructions that the new slave was to be fed small amounts of blood only at all three meal times, but not to be let out at all, and the lights in the cell to be kept at dim level during the day and dark at night.

I woke up to the sound of the cell door being unlocked. It was time for my noon blood allowance it seemed by the clock on the far wall. I sat up abruptly as a new man entered the room and paused in the light coming in from what I believed was a kitchen, tall and elegant, with high black polished boots, tucked in black pants, and a loose white blouse with frills on the collar. The top three buttons were undone, showing off the man's chest, which supported a silver necklace with a cross on it. What struck me the most was the man's ethereal beauty, from his rounded jaw line to his amethyst eyes. His hair was like snow on his pale skin, and I could not help imagining that his pink lips must be the same colour as his nipples.

As the man closed the door behind him and stepped down the small staircase till he was on the same level as I, I came to the realisation that this must be the man who brought my body. A snarl came unbidden from my lips at this realisation. I had been told by the blue eyed vampire named Aidou that there were three living in this house, I had met the second, Kain who had brought me food on occasions and the third was their Master, whose ******* collar I had fastened around my neck.


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes narrowed as the man moved over to a bar set up near my cell, and pulled out a tray of ice cubes from the freezer installed. He then put some of the cubes into a short glass, and replacing the tray, chose a bottle of some alcohol and poured himself a glass before replacing the bottle also. He then proceeded to stand there in front of my prison, and stare at me for five minutes or so while taking short sips on his beverage to my annoyance. I did not feel like playing his game and making contact with those searching, intelligent eyes, so instead I leant against the wall behind me and closed my eyes, listening to the ice rattle in the human's glass and his steady calm breathing.

If I thought he was beautiful on the auction block I was mistaken. This vampire was simply the most stunning creature I had ever seen. It made me a little bit nervous to see such a stunning creature, and know how dangerous he could be with his fangs and full strength. I needed a drink to calm my nerves. Why was I feeling so nervous? He was just a slave. A pure blood slave. I should hate him like I hated all pure bloods. I drank my drink while steading my breathing and watching the slave, who since sitting upright and surveying me upon appearance, had gone back to ignoring me. I could tell he was irritated though, his eyebrow twitched at random intervals to my amusement. I calmed down reasonably quickly, and put my glass down on the bar, before going around to the front of the cage and crouching down to eye level, just out of reach, and cleared my throat, to which he opened his crimson eyes and gave me his most lethal attention. With a thrill of possessiveness I took in my collar and my crest circling his neck. "My crest looks most becoming circling your delicate neck slave". I said with a smirk, enjoying the fire blaze in the vampire's eyes at the comment. My slave released a short hiss of breath, but made no move to rebuke my statement. I decided I should maybe not goad him further, and should focus on getting him into restraints for the shower. "Listen carefully now slave, your smell offends me, and I am going to be generous to you and allow you to bath yourself if you cooperate with me".

The vampire looked at me steadily, and replied to my wonder in such a smooth mellow tone. "And what if I choose not to cooperate?" "Then I will have the others come down here and force you to cooperate, and they will bath you". The pure blood looked at me steadily. "I will cooperate this time human, but don't come to expect it". I replied in an equally serious tone that I will not. I then asked him to stand up and put both hands in the air. He did as I requested and I slipped a chain threw the bars and attached specially made leather covered chains about his wrists, careful not to get the chain caught to a bar. I then knelt and followed the same process with his feet feeling at most, like a slave for doing such trivial tasks myself.

I asked the vampire to move across to the other side of the cell and face the wall, hands behind his back, which he did. I then opened the cell, and lead him out restrained in tight chains, over to the shower, and attached the shower chains, removing his other chains. I then put the leather chains out of his reach, and fetched a pair of scissors. I warned the vampire I was going to remove his clothing, which I then did. I could feel he was feeling very mutinous now, I left the room after placing the scissors back in the draw with the canes, and exited the room with his old clothes turned rags, which I threw into the kitchen bin. I then washed my hands, and went to my study to watch him on my computer, like I had been all through my business trip. I would be lying if during the vampires showering process I said I did not masturbate. I sat there until he was finished drying himself, and then called for Kain and Aidou. I had a task for them to perform.


	9. Chapter 9

"I swear as we left the room Master smirked" I said quietly to Kain as we retreated to the kitchen, and halted for a few minutes to recollect ourselves for the coming interaction. Kain moved toward me suddenly and I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck as he moved in close to my ear, and in a dreadfully sexy voice murmured that we should go and perform our masters' pleasure, for the sooner he is satisfied the sooner he could satisfy me. I moaned in response arching my spine against the bench, throwing my head back and moaning deep in response. "Kain please," I implored as Kain raised a long pale finger and dragged a single nail down my neck igniting a fire in my groin that only flared with his touch. "Let us hurry and secure the new slave Aidou, so as I can taste what belongs to me sooner". I withered underneath him, as his hand glided over my chest, then he pulled back, turned around and went to the door that opened to the slave below. He opened the door and motioned me forth.

I had started to think I had been forgotten, although by the clock the human was due back 10 minutes ago. For one with so little time in its life humans sure know how to not keep their appointments. I was aware he was watching me through the multiple spy cameras placed throughout the room, and while I washed myself I made my movements are as jerky as possible so as to appear unattractive. I believe though that my attempts at appearing unattractive were futile though.

I was jerked out of my thoughts as the door was unlocked an opened, and the blond vampire slave who had fed me a few times last week entered, followed by the strawberry blond haired slave. I held no grudge against the two pitiful low class vampires, being as they were the instruments of their masters' whims. That was before they came over to me, and before I knew what was happening, the strawberry blond pulled a needle from his pocket, uncapped it and plunged it into my bare shoulder. I snarled and bared my fangs in pain, and pulled sharply on my bonds, and struggled for a few minutes as the needle was removed and both of the slaves stood back. My movements began to slow, and my limbs became as heavy as lead, and I realised the effects of a paralysing drug. Within minutes I was sinking down towards the wet concrete, only to be caught in the arms of the smaller slave, while the other one immediately set to work undoing the chains connecting me to the wall and the floor. I was then carried over across to a certain piece of furniture that looked like a table with more curved edges, and one side raised higher. I was bent over the upraised side and dragged slightly higher than the floor so I could not touch it, and then the blond slave chained a foot to either side. My upper body was now on a downhill angle, and the strawberry haired slave secured both my wrists to either side on the other end without allowing them to touch the floor also. I could not help but notice that I was completely at their mercy, open and fully exposed. Hell I could even feel a slight cold draft on my exposed anus. It would be stupid to say I sat there quietly, because obviously I was paralysed. All I could feel was rage, panic and fear. The desperation born of being unable to move in a tight iron box that has been thrown into the sea, knowing you will never escape your fate. I tried not to think about it too much over the next few hours. I managed in the end to simplify my situation in a few simple sentences. I was naked and tied in a vulnerable position paralysed. Well luck had deserted me the day I was hit by that shock bullet I guess.

Aidou placed a comfortable fold up chair in front of the "horse" as Master liked to call it, which now supported the pureblood, and then placed a foot stool right underneath the face of the vampire as ordered. He looked up at me then, met my eyes and gave me a look that said 'let's go now please? !' I gave a small grin, and leaned in towards the prone pureblood vampire, and whispered into his ear with an unnecessarily quite voice, "How does it make you feel to know that soon you will feel Masters hard cock tearing your arse?" I sniggered at the dark expression he shot me and spun around to face a white faced Aidou, placed a hand on his shoulder and steered him from the room.

"How does it make you feel to know that soon you will feel the Masters hard cock tearing your arse?" He whispered into my ear lowly with mirth. All I could do was send him a nasty look, although I wished to ask him how it felt to crawl on his belly like a dog at his Masters feet begging for his scraps. I satisfied myself with thinking of all the things I would do to the disrespectful slave once I got out of here, imagining him at my feet begging for mercy, which quickly changed to an image of the white haired man, and apparently my Master. Hahahaha!

We went immediately to the Masters study, Kain walking behind me with a soothing, but firm grip on my shoulder. We left Masters study with broad smiles on our faces, after being told that we could have the rest of the day to ourselves. I did not need to ask Kain to know what he had planned, as we both sped out of the study towards our room. Upon entering the room Kain immediately removed his shirt, casting it aside onto the floor, and reached for mine, treating it in a similar fashion. He pushed me back onto the bed roughly, and in one sharp tug removed my loose fitting pants, baring my naked body to his amber eyes.

I stared at the lithe muscular frame beneath me, hands stationed akimbo on either side of his body. I leaned forward and nuzzled my face in Aidou's sun spun hair, breathing in the soft musky scent of soap and sweat. I slowly kissed my way down his neck, and began sucking on his left nipple, my left hand holding his arm above his head, and with my right I began to rub and tweak his other nipple until it was hard and swollen. I unexpectedly bit down upon Aidou's nipple, which caused him to jerk toward me, a sharp hiss drawn from his open mouth, which I covered with my own, and tasted inside of his mouth with fevered lust. Aidou began to tug on my hair after a while desperately, and I obliged him by flipping him over onto his knees and head on the pillow. I grabbed his pearly ass cheeks, and spread them wide so I could take a good look at his tight entrance, knowing the embarrassment it caused him. I wet one of my fingers in my mouth, and with a slow motion dragged my spit soaked finger over his entrance. I breathed a small evil chuckle, 'my, my Aidou you dirty sleazy little slut, does my finger feel so good against your tight hole that it dances? It is pulsing in joy to see its other part!' Aidou whimpered in response to my teasing, and moaned pushing back against me when I leaned in close and drew my tongue over his hole, licking in circular motions before sliding a finger in, slowly adding another and another to his hole, stretching him so as to not tear his tender anus. It was not my intent to cause pain or harm, even though he could recover from his injuries, albeit slowly due to lack of fresh blood, well at least usually due to lack of fresh blood… We did have fresh blood yesterday, but it will only be effective for a few more days at most. The rest from there was pretty uneventful I put my cock in his anus and fucked him like my immortality was at stake, had him wet my dick with his mouth, and then fucked him again. I lost count of the orgasms. Being an Immortal has its benefits.

I sat at my desk for a few hours and worked on a few proposals, occasionally looking at the spy camera set up in the dungeon solely for my amusement. The paralysis wore off within an hour as it was meant to, and the struggling that followed was most amusing. I was glad I had it recorded; I knew I would enjoy watching the reruns. I only wished he would have struggled longer, but I knew he knew the cameras were there, watching him, and so he decided to keep what small shred of dignity he thought he still had intact. I took this as a personal challenge to make sure by the end of the month he would not have a shred of dignity left. I got up and stretched, went upstairs and took a piss, cleaned my teeth, changed clothes and went back down to the kitchen and fetched myself a glass of wine. I knew it irritated the vampire, and I did not want to disappoint. I took a few breaths in front of the dungeon door to quell my excitement, and opened the door to the cell, stepped in and took my seat prepared for by Aidou. I leaned forward and stared impassively at the slave for a few minutes, silently enjoying the absolute hatred upon his face.

I jumped as the door unlocked and swung open, my eyes immediately drawn to the white haired man with the steel grey eyes, clothed in long black pants, a tight black shirt displaying his human muscles, and tall black boots with a pointed tip. We didn't break eye contact even when he sat down in the chair in front of me, although keeping my head up was begging to hurt like a bitch after few minutes. I did not want to be the first one to break eye contact and be seen as weaker. Sooner than I wanted though, the pain was becoming too much for me to bear, and just at the moment I was about to lover my head and allow the bastard this one defeat, he stuck out his boot clad feet and rested them beneath my head, so if I lowered my head it would be between his feet. I glared at him more fiercely than ever now, and I found strength to keep going, which was driven farther each time he took a relaxed sip of his wine.

The vampire lasted longer than I expected, far longer than any human would be able to in his position. But finally, as with all things, his head sunk lower, and lower, until he just let it hang between my feet, eyes downcast. I smirked at my victory, although I may have cheated by using low methods, each small blow to his esteem would bring me closer to a well-trained and ever eager pet. The slave was dripping with sweat from his exertions, for it had been around… 3 hours he managed to keep his head in place. He was exhausted, and tired. I slowly got up and rolled my shoulders, before moving over to the bar and placing my now empty glass down. I picked up the collar I had placed there earlier, and returned to the slave. "Head up slave" I commanded in a stern tone, to which of course I got no response. He believed he could now get one over me by staying silent and unresponsive; well he is so very wrong. "This is your last warning slave, put your head up so I can collar you or else I will have to punish you". Again he did not respond. I strode over to the cupboard that held my whips and crops, and setting the collar back on the bench, selected a short riding crop with a leather paddle, which at worst would cause welts on his arse. I went up to the slave and asked him one more time to raise his head, which he ignored. I went behind him to his rear, and stared at the beautiful white moon that was his bum. The skin looked as soft and pale as cream, and without thinking I rubbed a hand over one of his cheeks, almost in a loving motion. This was met with an attempt at escape, a pitiful wriggle on his behalf. I smartly raised my crop and brought it down on his ass, to which he let out a hiss, and stiffened. "Have you not been whipped before slave? I guess not." I followed this up with as mocking a laugh as I could muster. "Now I want you to count each whip I give you, and I will be giving you thirty. For each one you miss, I will start at the beginning. For each one you don't count, well I will keep going till you do. And if it takes so long that my arm gets tired, I will bring in Kain to continue for me and I will sit in front of you again and watch."


End file.
